


Break Time

by get_glitch3d



Series: even bad wolves can be good. [2]
Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, Fucking, Implied Scratching, Knotting, References to Knotting, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, bigby wolf is gonna knot dont tell me otherwise, have fun sitting on bigby's dick for like twenty minutes :))), idc if he isn't in wolf form, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a break that was a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This isn't super descriptive, okay? Forgive me, writing smut while I'm supposed to be doing math isn't easy. Also, this is really short. Like, shorter than it looked while I was writing. 
> 
> P.S : Next up will likely be some sorta violent oneshot. (Any typos or spacing issues will be fixed when I have more time.)

You were sprawled out on Bigby's bed in your underwear and one of his shirts, sipping coffee and reading a book.

He was trying to work, making some sort of board with different things pinned to it. “I can't...” He muttered, shaking his head as he lit another cigarette. “I can't fuckin' figure it out.” 

You rolled your eyes. He'd been like this for a week. “Take a break.”

“Can't.”

“Break.”

“No.”

“Bigby.” You sighed, closing your book after folding the corner of the page. You finished your coffee and set the cup on his bedside table. “Please take a break. You're gonna drive yourself mad over this.”

Your dear wolf groaned from across the room and smashed his cigarette into the ashtray near him. You heard his footsteps and felt the bed shift under his weight. He laid his head on your back and crossed his arms over his chest, pulling his legs up to be bent at the knees.

Rarely did he have just socks on his feet, and rarely did he walk around shirtless while in sweatpants. You grinned, he was staying home for the day. 

“Feel better?” You asked. 

“My back hurts. Massage?” Came the reply. You rolled out from under his head, telling him to move. He cooperated, moving to take one of his pillows and flop it at the end of his bed, laying his head down on it so you could straddle his hips. Massages weren't foreign to you. He constantly asked for them. Bigby was a tense creature. “Mm.” He mumbled, feeling you wrap your hands across his shoulders, your palms pressing against and massaging his muscles.

“Do you just wait around for me to massage you?” You questioned after a little while. He didn't reply at first, he just nodded. Your hands had moved down his back, smoothing over his tanned skin as you worked his muscles. You hit one particular spot and Bigby let out a moan, his eyes closing. “Havin' fun?” You teased.

“Can it.” He replied. You giggled to yourself as you brought your hands up, pressing a kiss to the back of his head as you raked your nails down his back. Bigby visibly shivered. One of his arms came up so his hand could bend at the wrist, pressing against your hip. 

“What's up?” You prompted, feeling him tug on your shirt slightly. He dropped his arm in response, and, as quickly as he could, carefully flipped over to stare up at you. You realized, thankfully, why he did that. It was _hard_ not to, what with his clothed erection pressing against your inner thigh. “Happy to see me?” You muttered playfully, seeing him roll his eyes. You hadn't fully pressed against him, which was something you loved doing.

Quickly, without warning, you moved slightly so he'd press right against your clothed sex. You pushed down a little, hearing him take in a deep breath at the action. “You okay, wolife?”

He stared at you. “Fine.” Bigby rocked his hips upwards, pressing further against you. You were getting wetter and wetter, the thought of his cock burying into you-

“Pants off, now.” You ordered, sliding off him to pull off your panties, throwing them across the room as Bigby, without hesitation, slid off his sweatpants and boxers. You pulled them from his ankles, throwing them where your panties had gone and, once more, straddled him. 

You both were use to not using a condom, considering you were on that Mundy thing – the pill.

You firmly grabbed Bigby's cock and sat up slightly, his hands going to your hips. Whenever you were on top, you had a bad history of torturing him... you'd only take a little bit of him and clench your pussy around him, making him moan. He loved filling you. Bigby Wolf was the best size imaginable, not too big for you and not too small. You, very slowly, sunk onto the head of his dick. 

Bigby's eyes flicked down to your hips. “(Y/N)...” He began, and you took him, literally, by surprise as you fully sunk down on him. He was thick and heavy, as usual, and he filled you completely. Bigby let out a lengthy moan as you did. You clenched yourself around him, his large hands gripping your hips as you began to ride him. Only a couple inches of his cock left your pussy as you fucked him. 

His shirt was still on your frame, and he slid one of his hands off your hip to go up your shirt. It landed on your ribcage, holding the area as you moved. He was meeting you thrust for thrust, moans and curses alike leaving your lips.

You groaned, feeling his nails dig into your hip slightly. You were already throbbing, your clit going unnoticed. Your hands, having been busied by pressing against Bigby's shoulders, dropped to his chest. You moved your right hand to rake your nails across his skin and, with much practice, angled your body so your clit would rub against his pubic bone.

You felt him move down slightly as you raised up, confused slightly. Only for a second, though. The head of his cock almost left you as he raised you up a little more. You looked at his face, a wicked grin lacing his lips before he pushed down on your hips and slammed his upwards, roughly filling you with his cock. You swore, clawing at his chest.

“Fuck!” You screamed at the feeling, and he repeated it. With each of your moans, he growled out in ecstasy. You felt him swelling slightly, throbbing inside of you as you clenched around him. “Bigby-” You began, growing increasingly sensitive as you legs shook slightly. He went faster, careful not to hurt you in any bad way. You felt the hand that was on your rib move up slightly, his thumb smoothing over your nipples. Your left hand pressed flat against his chest as Bigby pressed on you hip, bringing you down more. 

He took your mouth, his tongue pressing into your mouth without warning. It massaged against yours, his growls vibrating against you. Your right hand came up and gripped his forearm, the one attached to the hand that was digging into your side. 

“Fuck...” You heard him moan, and as he snapped his hips upwards one last time, you came. You clenched hard around him, crying out as you clawed his chest and gripped his forearm so tight it began to whiten. His thrusts, as he fully filled you, slowed – they were sloppy as hell and soon enough you felt him come inside of you. You moaned at the warmth, as did he. Bigby made a guttural sound as he tilted his head back, exposing his neck to you. You removed your lips from his and attacked his neck, kissing and biting the area as he slowly came off his hide, you coming off of yours.

“We're gonna be here a while.” Bigby told you, and you nodded, feeling him in your tight hole. He was beginning to breathe steady – his chest rising and falling as you shifted slightly, eliciting a moan from him. 

“Last time was twenty minutes.” You told him. He grinned widely. 

“I'm a dog, what do you want?” You swatted his chest, giggling softly as his hand slipped down your ribcage to land back on your hip. “So, I gotta get back-”

“Can it.” You said, mocking his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
